


You Can Tell Me Anything

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: My Mistake [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Sebastian may have to spill his secret to Bard, who just means well...





	You Can Tell Me Anything

" _ Ugh….. _ ” 

 

Sebastian bent over the porcelain sink, emptying out the contents of his stomach again. He'd thrown up about three times just this morning; he was unable to keep anything down. Briefly, the demon thought of the child growing inside him, and clutched his stomach. How would he be able to support them if he couldn't keep any nutrients down?

 

Someone knocked on the door, and Sebastian stood up; he wiped away the bile on his mouth embarrassedly. Even if it was Ciel, the butler didn't care to be seen in this state. He was surprised when he saw Bard walk in, his hair full of soot from yet another kitchen explosion.

 

The chefs eyes widened when he saw the butler trembling over the sink, one hand holding his stomach.

 

“Hey, man. You alright..?”   
  


 

Sebastian shook his head no, tumbling to his knees. He didn't want this to happen, why did he have to suffer through this? Claude wasn't supporting him, and Sebastian could only imagine the hell he would have to suffer through for nine more long months as the child longed for it's alpha father. 

 

The butler squeaked suddenly as he was pulled into a rock- hard chest, one that smelled like cigarettes and marinara sauce. Baldroy. 

 

“What's going on…? You know you can tell me anything, right?”


End file.
